Dwellings
by Koshiwanasalla
Summary: A short One-Shot piece where The Doctor thinks about a few things, and just might even say them. Bit of 10/Rose fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Kay, so this first fanfic is written by ThetaSigma1963 and FeralSouls.

Just remember, Koshiwanasalla is a team, not a Collab account. Feel free to PM us if you want to join. But no stealing other member's work, or we'll kick you out and change the entry code on you.

* * *

The Doctor was absolutely bored. Not the regular kind of bored, but the drop dead soon bored. The bored that actually hurts you.

He sighed in frustration. Why did Rose have to still be sleeping? The Doctor didn't need sleep, or sleep at all. Humans were so lazy it seemed, that they slept for sooooo long. While his companions did that, he had to find a way to entertain himself. Alone.

He groaned. The TARDIS didn't need any fixing, and certainly he couldn't sleep either. He guessed he'd just have to wait for his Rose to wake up. His Rose... Nowadays he called Rose his Rose. Back with big ears, he didn't dare say that. He didn't want to admit to himself that he'd fallen for the likes of a human. But it had happened, and now there was no way out of the pit. He'd fallen, and hard.

It was true, The Doctor loved Rose. He loved her with all his hearts. He still had no clue how Rose hadn't found out by now, since he made it so obvious. Not that he tried to make it obvious, he was just bad at hiding it.

The Doctor suddenly heard footsteps from the hallway. Had it turned morning in the TARDIS's cycle already? How long had he been sitting there daydreaming, with his head in the clouds?

The Doctor saw Rose come from down the hallway a few seconds later, still dressed in pajamas, rubbing her eye sleepily. The Doctor's hearts lurched and melted at the sight of her. She looked so cute, no matter the bed head.

"Morning!" The Doctor greeted her cheerily, watching her collapse onto the jump seat. Rose gave a non-committal grunt and pretended to still be asleep. He sighed, his nose twitching with frustration.

"Tell you what, Rose. Since you obviously have no intention of going on an adventure today, how about we just stay in the TARDIS, and have a fun day?" He asked her, his 100-gigawatt grin plastered all over his face. Rose couldn't help but grin a little bit back at him.

"mmm. Sure, Doctor. 'S pose that'll be fun..." She yawned, rubbing her eye a bit more. The Doctor clicked his tongue.

"Now now, Rose. That doesn't mean you can keep that bed head. At least go brush that out, or i'll be looking at a hair ball instead of your pretty face." He clamped his mouth shut. He saw Rose blush under the mass of tangled blonde hair atop her head. Crud. He hadn't meant to say that, it sorta just slipped out. That wasn't very good. If he couldn't control what he said, then he might confess to her without realizing it.

"So, what're we gonna do all day?" The Doctor asked her.

"Movies!" She said fairly quickly.

The Doctor grinned. "Always TV, eh? Let's watch the entire collection of Harry Potter movies!" He said.

"Of course you'd have them all. My time, not all of the them are out yet." She mumbled.

"They split the seventh book into two movies. Great ending, fantastic!" He grinned.

Rose looked a little upset. "What?" He asked her. Rose shook her head.

"Nothing, everything's... Fantastic." She mumbled under her breath. The Doctor realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have said that. I know it makes you upset when I talk like... Him. I'll try to hold myself back next time." He swore. Rose gave a small smile, walking up to him.

"Thank you." She said. She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb for a moment. Then she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before she turned and headed down the hallway to the TV room. The Doctor just stood there frozen for a moment. He touched his cheek where Rose's lips had made contact, then a grin broke out on his face. He giggled happily as he started to follow her down the hallway, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Read and Review! We'll have the commentary up tomorrow! {We always put commentary for Collab pieces XD}


	2. The Commentary

_Kay, so this first fanfic is written by ThetaSigma1963 and FeralSouls. _

() - Feral

[] - Theta

* * *

The Doctor was absolutely bored. Not the regular kind of bored, but the drop dead soon bored. The bored that actually hurts you.

(Great, thanks for leaving me with this...)

[Your welcome.]

He sighed in frustration. Why did Rose have to still be sleeping? The Doctor didn't need sleep, or sleep at all. Humans were so lazy it seemed, that they slept for sooooo long. While his companions did that, he had to find a way to entertain himself. Alone.

(HAVE FUN!)

[You have no idea how much I hate you right now.] (Why did we start this at 1 AM in the morning?) [THAT WAS YOUR IDEA.]

He groaned. The TARDIS didn't need any fixing, and certainly he couldn't sleep either. He guessed he'd just have to wait for his Rose to wake up. _His Rose...__  
_

Nowadays he called Rose his Rose. Back with big ears, he didn't dare say that. He didn't want to admit to himself that he'd fallen for the likes of a human. But it had happened, and now there was no way out of the pit. He'd fallen, and hard.

[2 AM woo hoo! I can't believe we're still typing correctly...]

(That's the auto-correct, Theta.)

[Shhhhh no one needs to know that]

It was true, The Doctor loved Rose. He loved her with all his hearts. He still had no clue how Rose hadn't found out by now, since he made it so obvious. Not that he tried to make it obvious, he was just bad at hiding it.

(You're being really dumb right now...)

['SCUZE ME] (Dumb as a dog, Theta.)

[You're dumb.]

The Doctor suddenly heard footsteps from the hallway. Had it turned morning in the TARDIS's cycle already? How long had he been sitting there daydreaming, with his head in the clouds? (That's the same thing.)

[GOD DAMMIT YOU'RE PUSHING ME RIGHT NOW FIRST YOU MAKE ME MISS MY SLEEP NOW YOUR CRITIZISM I DONT CARE LEAVE ME BEEEE]

(You spelled criticism wrong.)

[#*%^ ]

The Doctor saw Rose come from down the hallway a few seconds later, still dressed in pajamas, rubbing her eye sleepily. The Doctor's hearts lurched and melted at the sight of her. She looked so cute, no matter the bed head. [d'aww.]

"Morning!" The Doctor greeted her cheerily, watching her collapse onto the jump seat. Rose gave a non-committal grunt and pretended to still be asleep. He sighed, his nose twitching with frustration.

"Tell you what, Rose. Since you obviously have no intention of going on an adventure today, how about we just stay in the TARDIS, and have a fun day?" (Ta daa, the title.) He asked her, his 100-gigawatt grin plastered all over his face. Rose couldn't help but grin a little bit back at him.

"mmm. Sure, Doctor. 'S pose that'll be fun..." She yawned, rubbing her eye a bit more. The Doctor clicked his tongue.

"Now now, Rose. That doesn't mean you can keep that bed head. At least go brush that out, or i'll be looking at a hair ball instead of your pretty face." He clamped his mouth shut. He saw Rose blush under the mass of tangled blonde hair atop her head. Crud.

He hadn't meant to say that, it sorta just slipped out. That wasn't very good. If he couldn't control what he said, then he might confess to her without realizing it.

(Okay so we had to sleep and went to school. Now we're back and writing.)

[If I get an F on that Civics test it's your fault.]

"So, what're we gonna do all day?" The Doctor asked her.

"Movies!" She said fairly quickly. The Doctor grinned.

"Always TV, eh? Let's watch the entire collection of Harry Potter movies!" He said.

"Of course you'd have them all. My time, not all of the them are out yet." She mumbled.

"They split the seventh book into two movies. Great ending, fantastic!" [IM NOT SORRY FOR DROPPING THAT LINE.] He grinned. Rose looked a little upset. "What?" He asked her.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing, everything's... Fantastic." She mumbled under her breath. The Doctor realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have said that. I know it makes you upset when I talk like... Him. I'll try to hold myself back next time." He swore. Rose gave a small smile, walking up to him.

"Thank you." She said. She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb for a moment. Then she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before she turned and headed down the hallway to the TV room.

The Doctor just stood there frozen for a moment. He touched his cheek where Rose's lips had made contact, then a grin broke out on his face. He giggled happily as he started to follow her down the hallway, whistling a happy tune.

(That's it? Thought it'd be longer...)

[It's supposed to be a ones-shot/Drabble/whatever. Deal with it.]

[(Anyways, thanks for reading our first one-shot on our Collab account.)]

(Well, it's more like a team account. We could let anyone join in, as long as we could trust them...)

[I'll put that in the clean copy.]


End file.
